Some See Things Better Than Others
by Silverstarfox
Summary: At the Beach Charley notices something on Throttle's shoulder and is determined to find out where or who gave it to him. Throttle


Ok here is another BMFM story that features Throttle and Tempest.

Disclaimer I don't own BMFM any of the characters nor am I making any money from this stories. I do however own Tempest and Silver.

**Some See Better Than Others**

"Last one in the water's a little girl!" Throttle exclaimed. The look on Charley's face soured, and she turned to face her friend.

"You are so gonna pay for that." She threatened. Throttle looked for a split second like a kicked puppy, and then he let out a shout and started running.

Charley laughed and chased after her friend. Throttle was fast, but he was bigger. Charley was smaller and she caught up to him in only a few seconds.

"Sorry!" She yelled as she jumped over a couple picnicking. Throttle narrowly dodged a kid and his sand castle, and he made it to the water.

He skidded to a stop as his feet touched the waves. Charley didn't slow down. He was turning to face her with a triumphant smile as she dove right into him. Throttle let out a started yelp as they hit the water, and Charley smiled. They came up a moment later, and Charley glanced over at Throttle as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"That was uncalled for!" Throttle exclaimed, his face a mixture of mock-horror and anger.

"Oh please!" Charley splashed him across the face as they sat in the waves. "You asked for it!"

Throttle grinned over at her, and he splashed her back. Charley rolled away, and a splash fight ensued. Throttle succeeded in chasing her into deeper water, but it was him who eventually called mercy.

"Okay, okay." Throttle panted, straggling away from her back to the shore. "You win. All hail the mighty birthday girl!" Throttle turned and fell down on his knees in the waves, and Charley grinned.

"That's right. You know it." She pushed his forehead gently. Throttle grinned and looked down, averting his eyes from the sun, and that's when she saw it.

The purple mark on his shoulder was faint, but it was definitely there. Charley grabbed his shoulder to get a better look.

"Throttle, is that a hicky?" She asked for confirmation, and Throttle's split second look of recognition did it. Yeah, it was definitely a hicky.

He slapped a hand over the faint purple mark on his shoulder anyway. "No." He denied it too quickly, and he stood to take the site out of her vision.

"It is!" Charley exclaimed, and she smacked his shoulder good-naturedly. "You've got a hicky!"

"You can't prove that." Throttle turned and began walking away from her, but Charley was right on his heels.

"Where did you get it?" She asked, and then felt foolish when he shot her a suggestive look. "Okay, _who _did you get it from?"

"It's nobody." Throttle shrugged, and Charley wasn't letting this drop that easily.

"Who are you seeing? And why haven't any of us met her? Does Silver know?" She rattled off the questions and Throttle turned and placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't even remember the first question you asked, and I'm not answering any of them." He told her. Charley frown.

"You can't keep this a secret forever. Tell me who it is!" She insisted, and Throttle rolled his eyes behind his specs.

"No! It's none of your business." Throttle stuck his tongue out at her and she glared at him. The others were coming towards them and Throttle turned to rejoin the rest of their friends.

"I'm gonna find out!" She called. Throttle just waved a dismissive hand at her without looking back.

True to her promise, Charley hadn't forgotten about Throttle's hicky. When he accompanied Tempest into the kitchen to do the cake dishes, Charley waited only a few minutes before following. She wasn't sure if Throttle's offer to help Tempest had been genuine, but she suspected that maybe if he wouldn't confide in her, he might talk to their other friend.

And talking he was. Tempest was standing at the sink washing the dishes. Throttle was sitting on the counter behind her.

"What do you mean she saw it?" Tempest asked quietly.

"What do you think I mean?" Throttle shot back. Tempest momentarily stopped washing dishes and shot Throttle a look, then returned to her work.

"What did she say?" Tempest wanted to know.

"Asked a bunch of questions." Throttle shrugged.

"And?" Tempest stopped washing the dishes even though she wasn't done and turned back to Throttle.

"And what? You think I just went 'oh Charley, I'm so glad you asked!'" Throttle made his voice significantly higher when he mimicked what he might have said. Tempest raised her eyebrows. "Thanks."

"I can't believe you took off your vest and didn't even bother to cover it." Tempest rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mary Kay, but I didn't think I needed to up cover _my_ love bites." Throttle's voice dripped and sarcasm, and Tempest shot him a dark look.

"That's because you don't have any on your neck and your fur is sorta darker than mine." Tempest told him darkly as she adjusted the bandana around her neck.

Throttle grinned. "Yeah, you're more careful with that than I am. My practical little Tempest."

"And ironically you're the one who got caught." Tempest shot back. Throttle hopped off the counter and stepped close to Tempest. A lot closer than she'd ever seen them before.

Charley's eyes widened. Throttle placed his hands on Tempest's hips, and bent his head to suck on Tempest's neck.

"Don't you dare." Tempest warned, and Throttle chuckled.

It clicked. Throttle's hicky was from _Tempest_. Suddenly it all made sense. The time they spent together. The casual touches. The shared looks. They were _lovers_.

And they were coming this way. Charley almost panicked, and then realized she wasn't going to be able to keep this to herself anyway, so they might as well know that she knew. She stood there, mouth gaping, waiting for them to see her.

"Just try and be more careful next time, okay?" Tempest asked.

"You could stop giving me hickys." Throttle suggested. Tempest shook her head.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tempest wondered, and then she caught sight of Charley.

The two mice stopped cold as they saw their female friend. Charley couldn't help it; a smile rose to her lips and she couldn't suppress it.

Tempest opened her mouth to speak, but Throttle cut her off. "You know what, we should have heard her coming." Throttle crossed his arms defensively, and Tempest shut her mouth.

"Well this certainly makes things a bit more interesting." Charley opined.

"How much did you hear?" Tempest wanted to know.

"Plenty." Charley inspected Tempest's neck under the bandana playfully. "You do a good job of covering those. I never would have noticed before." Charley giggled, and Tempest slapped a protective hand over her neck.

"Okay birthday girl, that's enough out of you." Throttle turned Charley around and began pushing her back towards the main room.

"Whoa, whoa!" Charley planted her feet. "Not so fast!"

"You've heard everything you need to hear, and you're not getting anymore." Throttle told her.

"You can't keep this a secret forever you know. I'm not going to tell, but you two should be more careful." Charley gave them meaningful looks, and Tempest just rolled her eyes.

"It's not a secret." She insisted. Charley gave her a look. "Nobody's observant enough."

"Except for me." Charley corrected.

"Except for you." Tempest agreed.

"Are we done?" Throttle looked pained. As much as they insisted it wasn't a secret, it most definitely was.

"You two are never living that hicky thing down."


End file.
